Piano Memories
by rilenchan3700
Summary: This story is about the life of a very talented girl who just came back to her hometown, and a boy who is very know by his looks and his flirty attitude. Hope you like it.!
1. New Beginnings

**Hi GUYS! This is Rilen-chan! ^^ RiLen means RIN & LEN! I just mixed their names together. Anyway this is my first story in FF. But my 15****th**** story on my notebook. So after I posted and finished this up. I'll try to put my Other Stories, so that anyone can read it.! Hehehe.**

**Majorly this is a RIN & LEN Fanfic! Non-Cest got it?**

**P.S.: Vocaloid wasn't mines it definetly from CRYPTON!**

Chap.1

*YAWNS* It feels so great to come back to Tokyo afterall it's been 10 years had already passed since I've been here. And it's also my FIRST YEAR of MY HIGHSCHOOL LIFE! YAYY! I'm going to Study in this very Elite Arts School University here in Tokyo… The University's name is Vocaloid - Crypton Arts University… Hmm.. it seems like I still didn't introduce myself? Silly Me, Sorry for my Rudeness Everyone.

Well My name is Kagami Rin, daughter of the biggest Entertainment here in Japan. I'm 16 years old. I love ORANGE and my fav. Color ORANGE. Coincidence isn't it? I'm very friendly and social able girl. I have a short haired blonde haired which stops on my shoulders. I always wear my White Bow Ribbon everywhere. Hmm… I think that's all guys.

When I take a look at the clock, it's only 7:00 am. So I should take a bath then oraganize my things. So I quickly took my towel and take a bath so fast.

~AFTER 15 MIN. ~

After I take a bath I quickly put my school uniform which is a Sailor Uniform with yellow linings and a yellow skirt and yellow ribbon to match with it. After I put my uniform, I quickly brush my short silky blonde hair then I put my white hair clips on the sides of my bangs and put my White Bow Ribbon on the top of my head.

"Perfect" I said.

"Ri-chan, breakfast is ready."

"Hai, Mom." Well that's my Mom her name was Kagami Lily.

She's so very beautiful, talented,hardworking, had a very nice singing voice, caring and a loving mother.

Even though I don't quite remember my father's name, but that's okay. I just smiled at the thought. Then Remember something.

"Oh myy… I can't let the breakfast waiting." So I quickly dash myself to our dining hall and saw my Mother putting my breakfast on the table. So I quickly give my Mom kiss on the cheeks.

"Morning, Mom" I said then take a seat. " Wow, My favorite eggs, bacon and waffles! Thanks, Mom you're the best" I said then quickly take a bite.

"Yummy, It's so delicious, Mom"

" Thanks sweetheart, glad you like it anyway." My mom said and quickly kissed my cheeks.

" Well, looks like Mom's going to work now. Do your best in school sweetheart." Mom said and I quickly take a very big hug at her.

" Goodluck Mom at our Company!"

" You too Sweetheart! Oh great look at the time, it's already 7:30 am."

" Really?"

" Yep. So Bye Sweetie."

" Bye Mom."

After Mom go to her work, I quickly finish my breakfast and put my dish on the kitchen and I said Goodbye's to our maid, butler and chef. When I already left our 'house' or Mansion, I started to walk so that I can go to school early.

I know what your thinking that I should've ride on a limo, but to tell you, I definitely hate that much attention. So I just walk to school. While I was walking on my way to school. I suddenly saw a girl who's wearing the same uniform like me, She have a verl long blonde hair which was tied on a pony tail and also an ahoge.

When she saw me she suddenly approach me with a very huge smile on her face. When she's already infront of me she cheerfully greeted me.

" Hi! Nice to meet you! My name is Kagamine Lenka, and we're both studying at the same school. Are you the New Student?" Lenka suddenly asked me while I just nodded at her and I also started to introduce myself.

" My name is Kagami Rin. Nice to meet you Kagamine-san." I said and bowed politely.

" Stop being so polite Rin-chan and just call me Lenka or Lenka-chan, and also there's another Kagamine in our school, he's my twin brother Kagamine Len. Can you joined me and my best friend Gumi for Lunch and can you also be our best friend?" Lenka-chan asked me.

"Of course, Lenka-chan!" I told her with a very cheerful smile plastered in my face.

" Arigatou, Rin-chan! Come on let's go to school and let's see if we both have the same classes and homeroom together." Lenka told me and suddenly grabbed my wrist and began dragging me so very fast to school.

'_Maybe this year wasn't very bad after all!_' I thought!

**YAYYY! FIRST DONEE! YEYYY!**

**I wish you like the First Chap. . Follow & Review!^^ Thanks Guys!**


	2. Meeting Kagamine Len & Gumi!

**I want to thank for all of those reviews, follows & favorites! ^^**

**Now on with the story!**

When we entered the gate of our university, I was preetily shock of how big the University was.

"Stop gaping at how the University was entirely BIG." She told me and nudge my shoulder.

"Come on let's go inside the University before a flood of people suddenly got to the Bulletin Board to know what Classes they're in." She said and quickly get my wrist and began to drag me 'AGAIN'.

~After a Couple of Min. of Running~

"Oh GREAT….. There's already a great flood of people looking at the Bulletin Board." She said and quickly shoo's all the people infront of her and started to look our names in the Bulletin Board.

"Lenka-chan? W-What Class are we in?" I asked her with full of nervousness and silently thinks that 'I hope we're in the same class.'

"Yesss!" She suddenly shouts and look at me with full of happiness in her aquamarine eyes.

"Huh?"

" Rin-chan, isn't it great were both classmates in this whole year! Together with my bestfriend Megpoid Gumi-chan! Oh our class was 1-B" she said happily with that innocent look in her face.

" Really Lenka-chan?" I asked her.

"Yep.!"

"Well how about me Sis.? Are we in the same Class too?" Someone asked Lenka from behind, who's voice was kind of deep and charming.

"Tch… Who cares about you anyway YOU STUPID, IDIOT, PLAYBOY, PERVERTED, JERK, a TWIN BROTHER of MINE!? And Excuse Me, brother I'M NOT YOU'RE MAID!" Lenka said and glared to her so called brother.

(Len's POV)

" I'm just joking Sis. Lenka who's that girl beside you?" I asked so very interested to the girl that's with my little twin sister and I started to cover my blush a little that girl's CUTENESS.

" Ohh… She's my NEW BEST FRIEND & Classmate Kagami Rin-chan.. Why did my brother already falls in love with her already?" My little sister begans to tease me and I just cover my blush.

'Oh so her name was Rin! That's such a cute, beautiful name.' I thought.

" Hi Kagami-san!" I greeted her politely.

"Just call me Rin/ Rin-chan, Kagamine-kun!" Rin-chan said and you know what her voice was so very cute.. Oh god… I wanna Hug her RIGHT NOW!

"*Laughs* Sure why not and also just call me Len. Ok?"

"O-OK"

Then when I look at her very beautiful eyes I suddenly got lost by those deep blue eyes she have and…..

"LEN-KUN!" Someone said behind me and suddenly hugged me and KISSED ME ON MY LIPS INFRONT OF RIN!

"Neru, stop there's MANY students that are watching so we should just do it ?" I told my girlfriend Akita Neru and she began to blushed from embarrassment and quickly go away together with her best friend Hatsune Miku, the one I LOVE.

"Sighh… Girls." I muttered and quickly go AWAY FROM EVERYONE.

(Lenka's POV)

OH GREAT STUPID NERU always bugging up other people's business. Ohhh god I wanna KILL HER RIGHT NOW!

"Lenka-chan, are all right?" Rin-chan asked me with full of Concern.

"Yes I'm all right don't worry about it." I told her. "Come, let's go to the School Student Council to get our Class Schedules."

"Ok."

While we were walking I suddenly hear fast footsteps of someone I already know so I turned around and Greet Gumi.

"Konnichiwa Gumi-chan!"

"LENKAA!" She said and suddenly hug me. "Ohh tell me, what's you've been doing DURING SUMMER?"

"Ohh Nothing Gumi-chan."

"Is that so? Oh hello there-" Gumi said while looking at Rin-chan.

" Umm.. Konnichiwa Atashi wa Kagami Rin-chan!" Rin-chan told her and bowed politely.

"OMG! You're SOO CUTEEE!" Gumi said and suddenly started to hugged Rin so very TIGHT.

"G-Gumi-chan, Rin-chan can breath can you pls. stop that?" -.-

"Ohh.. I'M SO SORRY Rin." Gumi said apoligeticly.

"That's Ok Gumi-chan!" While Rin just gave her a kind Smile. "Oh Guys let's go to the Student Council to get our Locker Keys and Class Schedules."

"Ohh Yeah. Let's Go." I told them.

"Umm.. Guys, we can get that to the School's Registrar you know." Gumi-chan told us.

"Ohh is that so… To the School's Registrar GUYS!" I said and we dash ourselves so very fast to the School's registrar's Office.

**Well that's the Second Chapter Guys! Thank You for reading it! ^^ Pls. Review, Follow & Favorite it GUYS.!**

**Clover-chan, Miyuki-chan &Sharks X Vocals: THANK YOU (GIVES A LUKA PLUSH DOLL)**


	3. Kagane Rei

**HI GUYS Rilenchan here! ^^ Welp I guess this would be MY THIRD UPDATE AGAIN! To the Honest reviewer ( You know WHO YOU ARE XD) Thank you So much for CORRECTING ME!**

**I ALWAYS ACCEPT BETA'S Everybody! ^^**

**And for those who REVIEW, thank you soo MUCH! ( Give them Some Miku Plushies)**

**A/N: I don't OWN VOCALOID But I WISH it was! XD**

When me, Gumi and Lenka just got our Class Schedules, I'm so VERY LUCKY and HAPPY that some of myClasses was also the same, which was a VERY GOOD SIGN.

" I'm so glad that the three of us got the same classes." I told them and continuing smilling.

" Yep, I know right!" Lenka-chan told me and pat my head. " Your Hair was so smooth and Silky, I wish mines were like that." Lenka-chan said and starts to find our lockers.

"Gumi-chan what's your locker no#?"

" Mine's is #107, You?"

"YEHEY! Mine is #108. How about you Lenka-chan?"

" Mine is #106! Ohh I think I just found our lockers." Lenka told us and points to a row of lockers and began to open her lockers and we did the same.

"So what's your first period?" I asked them.

"Mine is Vocal Classes, You?"

" Same" Me and Gumi answered at the same time.

~RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG~ ( A/N: Lame Sound for the Bell I KNOW)

" Come on, let's hurry before we got late for our first period." I told to them and began to run so fast and finally got first in our classroom and entered inside and sigh. I think I've been sighing a lot lately. Whatever. And I just choose the third seat in the third row that was near the Window.

"There you are.. huff.. you're soo..huff.. FAST!" Lenka-chan said while panting so much and just playfully glared at me.

" As you can see Rinny, Lenka-chan was terrible in running activities mostly in sports though, even though she's quite strong and brave." Gumi told me in a' as a matter of factly' tone. And sit in the seat infront of me while Lenka was behind me.

As we continue chatting and found some of our similarities, favorites. Likes and dislikes. The Second Bell rang again and a flood of students began to fill up half of the class together with their friends and began to chat.

"Good Morning Class." A very beautiful lady begans to walk inside the classroom she has a very long pink hair.

"Ohayou Luka-Sensei!" we greeted back and Luka-sensei starts to call our names for attendance.

"Kagami Rin"

"Hai" I said and raised my right hand.

"Kasami Rinto"

"Hai" a very tall blonde boy said so boredly and just continue whatever he is doing.

"Kagamine Lenka"

"Present" Lenka-chan said very cheerfully.

"Kagamine Len"

"…"

"Kagamine Len" Luka-sensei called again and when she's about to mark it Absent, a blonde boy just open the door and his hair is so very messy and half of his blazer was not half buttoned.

"Here" He said in a very cool manner and just wink playfully at the girls and half of the class began to scream in a very fan girl squeal which was so very irritating in the ears.

" Just go back to your Seat Len-kun and GIRLS pls. be QUIET" Luka-sensei shouted to us so very loud and Kagamine-kun just go back to his seat and take a nap.

"Tch.. what a Lazy Guy." I muttered.

"Kagane Rei" I was so very shock and look inside the class until I found a pair of golden eyes looking at me which make my face blush.

"Here" he said still looking at me and I just smile at him and look outside of the window to control my blush.

(LUNCH)

" Rinny who's that boy who keeps on staring at you?" Lenka-chan asked me with full of curiousity in her voice.

"O-Ohh that's my Best friend Rei-kun." I said so very shyly and tries to control my blush on my cheeks.

"Ohhoho.. what do we have here… Did Rinny-tan like that BOY?" Gumi-chan said and began to tease me like.. " Rin and Rei-kin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" and I started to Blush so HARD I think my face looks like a TOMATO!

"S-Stop it Gumi-tan!"

"Yow, Rin." A very deep voice with black hair and golden eyes greet me.

" H-Hi Rei-kun" I said so very shyly.

"Hahaha..Don't be SHY Rinny" Rei-kun said and begans to pat my head

" WOW! You look CUTE together" Gumi and Lenka told us while me and Rei just blush of that SENTENCE. "Well see you later Rin-chan and ENJOY your time with Rei-kun" those two tease Me and begans to walk so fast to the cafeteria ,you know what I'm going to PUNISH the LATER! HAHAHA!

"Rinny, come on let's go to the Cafeteria and my TREAT" Rei told me with smile on his face.

"YEHEY! Thanks Rei-Kun"

**A/N: At last finished and to let you guys know Rei is Rin's best friend and first crush until now. Sorry for not letting Len have A POV in the next chap. He will have and I hope you like the Update and If you find some wrong grammar just use BETA bec. I don't know HOW?**

**Pls. Review & FolloW! ^^**


	4. Fight

**Rilenchan: For all of those who review to my Story, I'm so very thankful to you guys! As a presento… Len-kun can you pls. get those key chains on those white bags?**

**Len: Sure Ma'am (gets the bags) Is it the red one, the blue one, the teal one (I dunno if there is a bag like that -.-),or the yellow one? =.=**

**Rilenchan: Didn't I said the WHITE one?! (glared at Len with full of irritation_**

**Len: B-But I didn't see any WHITE bag here.. (Scared)**

**Rilenchan: Sigh.. Just pick the blue one. =3=**

**Len: Ok if you say so… (give the blue bag to Rilenchan) HERE!**

**Rilenchan: Why thank you Shotacon… Oh and here's your banana. ( toss a banana at Len)**

**Len: thank you! And don't call me SHOTA you meanie.**

**Rilenchan: Whatever Shota.. Oh here's your present guys A Cute Kaito PLUSHIES hope you like it guys.**

**Len: Rilenchan doesn't own Vocaloid.**

**Rilenchan: (EATING SOME ORANGES)**

Rin's POV

As me and Rei-kun entered the cafeteria we quickly ordered some food and finding some seats.

"Rei-kun how about we sit over there?" I said and point my finger on a seat near the wall.

"Sure Rinny" Rei replied. And as we walk over there I was accidentally bumped with someone and I saw that my Food was flying in the air and fell on my face. I nearly cried and all the students in the cafeteria looked at me and Rei just help me to stand up and gave me his handkerchief to clean my face.

"Hey.. you Kagamine guy say sorry to her." Rei yelled and glared to Kagamine-kun and Kagamine-kun just smirk at him.

"Why if I don't want to Dumb face." Len told him and just smirked at Rei-kun.

"Grrr… You Bastard." Rei said and quickly punched Len in the face so hard.

"Y-YOU" Len said so full of hatred and punched Rei in the face.

While the half of the students cheer for Len, while the half is Rei. I then approach Rei and Len told them to "Stop it." But still they don't listen so I just yelled and them and they still not stop their little fight and Len called some of his friends and they began to hurt Rei much more and I quickly go to Rei and help him to stand up but Len's friends just push me and I fell to floor again…. But luckily a teacher came and helps Rei to stand up and detention Len and his friends for being such a bully. While me I help Rei to walk and we sat to the seat at the back of the cafeteria and I treated some of his wounds.

"You shouldn't do that Rei-kun and look what happened to you" I told him while applying some medications on his wounds.

"But that bastard didn't tell that his sorry for bumping you." Rei said with full of hatred in his voice.

"That's ok. Rei-kun and you shouldn't punch him back…. Well done." I said and gave Rei a bottled of water.

"Thanks Rinny."

Len POV (A/N: As I promised Guys XD)

'_Grrr.. that Bastard look at what he have done…..' _I thought while sitting in the Detention room and just waiting for Kiyoteru-Sensei to shut up and finish all his whatever he is saying.

"Do you understand Kagamine-kun?!" Kiyoteru-sensei said and glared at me while I just nodded at him even though I didn't know what the heck he is saying anyways.

So I just stand up and leave the classroom and I hear Kiyoteru-sensei yelled.

"Be there in the Acting class later. And If you didn't show up I'll give you a whole year cleaning duty in the school." Oh no I better show up later at Acting class or else I'm DOOMED… This is not GOOD.

While I was walking on the Corridor I saw Hatsune Miku the most talented in our school.

'_Now was the time to have some fun!_' I smirked and quickly grabbed her wrist and brought her to the nearest classroom which is the Music Room, I quickly kissed her in her lips and she kissed me back passionately,I lick her bottom lip asking for an entrance which she gladly open and I explore her mouth and her mouth taste like... Leak I think.. and I snaked my arms to her waist and…. (A/N: You know what happened guys XD)

(After a freaking 15 Min.)

~RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG GGGGG~

"Hey, how about let's to this again in your room later Miku-koi." I whispered in Miku's ears and she quickly giggled and replied. "Yes" then she left for the next class which is Composing one of my favorite subjects, so I quickly dressed myself and buttoned up my uniform and quickly run.

'Girls, So EASY to play with' I thought and just smirked at it and quickly entered the class and pick the back seat.

**A/N: As I promise to you guys I wrote Len's POV and I make him a TOTAL Playboy. Thank you for reading guys and pls Review! ^^.**

**Rin: Len y-you're such a meanie. UWAAAAHHH.**

**Len: B-But the Author said so and I just follow the script.**

**Rin: HMMMPPPHHH MEANIE! =P Rilenchan can I have some Oranges?**

**Rilenchan: Sure why not! ^^ ( give Rin some Oranges)**

**Rin: YEY! ( Eating the Oranges soo happily)**

**Miku: W-WHAT THE….**

**Rilenchan: Go away Miku…. -.-**

**Miku: NO! Give me some LEAKS too.**

**Rilenchan: No, Get them yourself they're in the Refrigerator though.**

**Miku: OK! ^^**


End file.
